Advantage
by tastewithouttalent
Summary: "Hibari loses his composure far sooner than Dino expected." Dino accidentally gets Hibari tipsy.


Hibari loses his composure far sooner than Dino expected.

He didn't honestly expect the younger boy to have any kind of alcohol tolerance. He's only fifteen, after all; it's hardly likely he's had much opportunity to indulge even if he wanted to. Dino wouldn't have even offered in the first place, except that when he mentioned it in passing Hibari's eyes had gone dark with suggestion, and when Dino tried to wave it off as unimportant Hibari's chin had come up with stubbornness, and finally the best he could manage was to at least shoo out the rest of his subordinates and save Hibari from the embarrassment of an audience.

He still expected it to take more than two cups of sake, though.

Hibari's wobbling where he sits, tipping like gravity is particularly uneven right where's he's located and staring so fixedly at the cup in front of him Dino's not sure he knows the other is even still in the room with him. He's just watching, for his part, too amused and too concerned about the revenge Hibari is likely to exact once he's sober to keep drinking himself. He hasn't refilled Hibari's cup, either, has judged it safer to leave it empty, but after a moment of intent staring Hibari reaches for the bottle himself, as if he thinks he can manage the coordination required to pour himself another.

"Woah there." Dino grabs at Hibari's wrist, catches it in midair so the other's reaching fingers skim the underside of his arm. "You don't need any more."

Hibari's gaze slides up Dino's arm, traces the edge of his shoulder up to his face. If his eyes were more in-focus, the glare he turns on the blond would be intimidating; as it is, he's having some difficulty holding Dino's gaze, and the way his eyes keep dropping to the other's lips is severely undermining the threat in his expression.

"I'm fine." He blinks deliberately, so slowly Dino can see the heavy shadow of his eyelashes settle across his cheek before Hibari looks back up at him. "Are you implying I'm not?"

Dino refrains from laughing with what he feels is admirable self-control. "Not at all." He tightens his hold on Hibari's wrist, just in case, before he goes on. "I don't need to imply anything."

He was right to steady his hold. Hibari jerks hard against his hand, attempting to swing his elbow around as a makeshift weapon; it's only Dino's sustained restraint on his arm that prevents a bruising impact. Hibari pulls once more, this time in towards himself, and Dino lets him break free this time. The other drops his chin, stares out from under the darkness of his hair like he's trying to decide where to attack first, and Dino lets him, meets the other boy's considering gaze without flinching away.

He knows, by now, how to handle Hibari.

It takes longer than it usually does for the flicker of a smile to appear on Hibari's lips. That might be because he's actually irritated, or maybe just because his usual whip-quick thoughts are slowed by intoxication. But Dino knows that smile is coming, has enough patience to outlast the other boy, and when he sees the tension tug at the corner of the other's mouth the adrenaline of possible combat in his shoulders relaxes into warm expectation.

"You're a bad influence," Hibari says. He spreads his fingers in front of him, sets his hand flat on the table so he can push himself to his feet. He's still smooth in his motions, if slower from the excessive care needed to keep his balance. Dino doesn't stand himself, the way he would if there were others around; he just leans back, shifts a few inches so he's away from the edge, and tips his head back to hold Hibari's gaze as the other makes his way around the low table.

Hibari stops at Dino's side, reaches out to touch his fingers to brush at a strand of golden hair at the other's forehead. "Corrupting young boys." His touch is less steady than it usually is, pressing in closer to Dino's skin than his typical feather-light teasing; Dino shuts his eyes, tips his head in closer to the other's touch as Hibari keeps talking. "Taking them back to your home." A hand lands on Dino's shoulder, presses against him while Hibari drops to his knees beside the blond. "Feeding them sake." Hibari's breath blows warm against Dino's cheek; the steadying hand at the blond's shoulder trails sideways, pushes down the edge of Dino's collar so a fingertip can brush against the other's skin. "Taking advantage of them."

"I haven't taken advantage of you," Dino protests. He's not even lifted his hands, is making no move at all towards Hibari except to tilt his head in silent encouragement to the other's movements.

Hibari shifts his weight. It's supposed to be a lean, Dino thinks; in his current state the movement becomes more of a fall, Hibari toppling sideways into Dino's lap and only saving himself from hitting the floor by grabbing at the back of Dino's shirt. The angle is odd for a minute, Hibari holding himself up at Dino's neck and his knee digging into the blond's waist; then he moves again, wiggles into a better position, and Dino is breathing against Hibari's hair and has the other boy all but straddling him, and if he thought he could resist temptation he is rapidly realizing his error.

"I've noticed," Hibari murmurs against his ear. His fingers are back under Dino's collar, pushing over the other's skin and sparking heat in their wake. "I hope you plan to correct that."

Dino brings a hand up to brush against Hibari's waist, idly gathers the loose fabric of the other's shirt in his fingers. "What if I don't?"

Hibari hisses against Dino's ear. There's the damp of lips on skin, the pressure of teeth as he nips at the blond's earlobe, sensation more warning than painful. He doesn't speak, doesn't need more than the physical reminder; Dino is laughing before the shiver of reaction has faded from his skin, is turning his head in to meet Hibari's mouth as the other lets his hold go.

"You're awful," Dino says as Hibari sighs against his mouth, darts his tongue out to drag over Dino's lower lip. He can feel the catch of teeth as Hibari smiles with the razor-edge of sincerity under the expression, silent agreement before the hand at his neck comes up to fist in his hair and drag his head back so Hibari can press his mouth to Dino's collarbone with the careful intention of possessiveness. Dino doesn't protest the bruise he knows Hibari is leaving, just angles his head out of the way and lets Hibari mark his skin with teeth and tongue and lips together.

It's not like Dino minds being taken advantage of, after all.


End file.
